footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Craig Bellamy
| cityofbirth = Cardiff | countryofbirth = Wales | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1988–1990 1990–1996 | youthclubs = Bristol Rovers Norwich City | years = 1996–2000 2000–2001 2001–2005 2005 2005–2006 2006–2007 2007–2009 2009–2011 2010–2011 2011–2012 2012–2014 Total | clubs = Norwich City Coventry City Newcastle United → Celtic (loan) Blackburn Rovers Liverpool West Ham United Manchester City → Cardiff City (loan) Liverpool Cardiff City | caps(goals) = 84 (32) 34 (6) 93 (28) 12 (7) 27 (13) 27 (7) 24 (7) 40 (12) 35 (11) 24 (6) 55 (6) 455 (135) | nationalyears = 1997–1998 1998–2013 2012 | nationalteam = Wales U18 Wales U21 Wales Great Britain | nationalcaps(goals) = 9 (6) 8 (1) 78 (19) 5 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Craig Douglas Bellamy (born 13 July 1979) is a Welsh former footballer who played as a forward. Born in Cardiff, Bellamy began his career with Norwich City. He went on to play for Coventry City and Newcastle United, before spending half a season on loan at Celtic in 2005. He returned to the Premier League later that year, playing for Blackburn Rovers, Liverpool, West Ham United and Manchester City. For the 2010–11 season, Bellamy dropped down a division to the Championship in order to represent his boyhood club, Cardiff City, on a season-long loan. He moved to play at former club Liverpool the following season, before returning to Cardiff permanently. He later led Cardiff to the Premier League, the first time they had been in the top-flight for half a century. By scoring for Cardiff, he became the first player in Premier League history to score a goal for seven different teams. During his career, Bellamy won the Championship, the League Cup, the Scottish Cup and the Community Shield. He also was a runner-up in the FA Cup and Champions League. He was at times criticised for his behaviour on and off the pitch, but has accumulated millions of pounds for charity and also established a football academy in Sierra Leone. He made his senior debut for Wales in 1998 and over the next fifteen years gained 78 caps for his country and scored 19 goals. He was the Wales captain from 2007 to 2011, when he stepped down from the role due to injuries. Bellamy retired from international football, following the 2014 FIFA World Cup qualification campaign. He was also a member of the Great Britain Olympic team at the 2012 Olympics in London, appearing five times and scoring once. External links *Craig Bellamy profile Liverpool FC *Wales profile * * *The Craig Bellamy Foundation Category:1979 births Category:Wales under-21 international players Category:Wales international players Category:Forwards Category:Bristol Rovers F.C. players Category:Norwich City F.C. players Category:Coventry City F.C. players Category:Newcastle United F.C. players Category:Celtic F.C. players Category:Blackburn Rovers F.C. players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:West Ham United F.C. players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Cardiff City F.C. players Category:The Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:Scottish Premier League players Category:Players Category:Welsh players Category:Living people